Fingerprints are inherent and unique to everyone. With the development of technology, a variety of display devices with fingerprint recognition functions have appeared on the market, such as mobile phones, tablets, smart wearable devices, and the like. In this way, before operating the display devices with fingerprint recognition functions, users only need to touch the fingerprint recognition sensors of the display devices with finger a to perform right verification, which simplifies the authentication process.
In an existing display device, fingerprint recognition sensors are directly disposed in the display region of the display panel, and fingerprint recognition sensors realize fingerprint recognition by receiving light reflected by fingerprint. How to improve the accuracy of fingerprint recognition technology in an integrated screen is an important problem in the industry.